


Sweet is Her Honey

by moonqueenmaia



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: 2x05, Begging, Bottom Grace, Dirty Talk, Episode continuation, F/F, Fingering, Implied Switching, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Anissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueenmaia/pseuds/moonqueenmaia
Summary: "Anissa pushes Grace more firmly into the wall as she takes Grace’s shirt off, leaving her in her cami. She dives right back in to exploring Grace’s body, but instead of kissing her mouth, she goes for her neck, softly biting her throat as her left hand grasps her face. Grace moans, worship surging along her skin as she feels Anissa’s teeth leave marks on her body. "(A smutty continuation of Anissa and Grace’s scene from 2x05; or, what was left unsaid by the episode.).
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Sweet is Her Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a year ago (a few weeks after 2x05 aired) and it sat in my WIP folder collecting dust. I finally finished it this week!

_“_ I don’t want you to _say_ anything.” 

Anissa’s eyes water with unshed tears, fathomless emotions shining in their depths. Her pain, her sadness, and her longing make any response Grace has die in her throat. She’s swept into the tide of desire and lust (and love, though she will not admit it just yet) that Anissa has brought with her. 

If Grace is being honest with herself, she knew this is the point they were reaching, regardless of how much time had passed or how bitter Grace was when she caught Anissa at Zoe’s party. Her longing for Anissa is a constant reminder, an ever present ache she carries with her wherever she goes. To see it reflected tenfold in Anissa’s eyes means the world to her, consequences be damned. 

Anissa approaches her silently, caresses her face gently, and sweeps her hair to the side in a tender gesture that makes Grace’s heart palpitate. Grace watches as Anissa comes closer, her eyes becoming half lidded as she feels Anissa’s lips upon hers. The taste of honey sits on her tongue, and Grace is undone. Like a flower who lives to drink the sunlight, Grace arches for more. She brings her arms up around Anissa’s waist, and her hands caress the small of Anissa’s back as she finally, delightfully kisses back, blood singing at the feeling of Anissa’s graceful fingers slipping over her shoulder. 

Their first gentle, tender kiss turns into a surge of swift, intense, hot kisses, with neither of them able to hold back. Grace dutifully walks backward as Anissa, still kissing her, walks them forward, until Grace’s back hits the wall. Where they were slow before, they are now increasingly frantic, heedless of the night that stretches out before them. 

Anissa pushes Grace more firmly into the wall as she takes Grace’s shirt off, leaving her in her cami. She dives right back in to exploring Grace’s body, but instead of kissing her mouth, she goes for her neck, softly biting her throat as her left hand grasps her face. Grace moans, worship surging along her skin as she feels Anissa’s teeth leave marks on her body. She is inspired to pray at the altar of Anissa’s mouth. Yet she need not beg, as Anissa takes her hands and pins them against the wall. Grace throbs at this show of firm strength. But Anissa is not done overwhelming her; while keeping her arms pinned above her head, she kisses Grace’s face and neck some more, clearly intent on driving Grace into madness. 

Anissa pulls back after her onslaught of kisses, and they gaze at each other, panting while they catch their breaths. They clasp each other’s hands, joining their fingers together, taking in each other’s presence, before they walk into Grace’s bedroom. Grace’s anticipation rises. Every part of her has craved Anissa for so long that the thought of them finally joining their bodies together seems almost as a dream to her. Anissa was a star to her, fleeting, unattainable, and blindingly beautiful, and she can hardly believe that they are meeting again, when she should be erecting monuments to Anissa’s beauty instead. 

Anissa, unpredictable in the best of ways, interrupts her thoughts by coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissing her neck. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, Grace,” she whispers, sending shivers down Grace’s back. 

Grace turns in her arms. “Funny — I was just thinking the same thing about you,” she says, taking one of Anissa’s hands and placing a gentle kiss upon each of her fingers. Anissa watches her while she does so, the same desire in her eyes, the sadness in them tempered by their closeness. Grace will make it her mission to make Anissa smile from now on, to be there for her when she needs her, to always ensure her happiness. In that moment, she knows she will do anything for her. 

Grace leads Anissa to her bed, and they lay down next to each other, reaching for each other once again. They are devouring each other at this point, a tender violence to their actions. They cannot get enough of each other. They grasp at each other’s backs, hands slipping over soft curves covered by clothing. It is difficult to remove their clothes while they kiss, so they pull back, frantically ripping clothes off each other’s bodies. Finally, they are naked, and they behold each other in all their glory. Grace marvels at how comfortable she feels while Anissa looks at her nudity. This is the first time she has felt so secure, displaying herself in every sense of the word, to another person, and she hopes Anissa feels the same. 

Anissa comes closer to her, moving her body on top of Grace’s, as Grace lays down on the bed. Grace kisses the corners of Anissa’s mouth and tells her how lucky she is to share her body with her, how blessed she feels to be with her. Anissa smiles at that, a proper smile, a heartfelt one, and it is like the moon shining in the darkness. Grace is overjoyed that she can be someone responsible for such a smile.

Anissa kisses Grace’s cheeks, and then shifts down, methodically moving her mouth, traveling across Grace’s body with her lips. She molds her mouth around one of Grace’s nipples, fondling her other breast, and Grace gasps and arches her back. Her hand burrows itself into Anissa’s luscious curls to find some reprieve. Anissa continues to mouth at her breasts, switching sides, driving Grace into insanity with her mouth, with her fingers, and her tongue. She cannot imagine what she will do when Anissa reaches all the way down there, where she is most sensitive. As Anissa finally moves on from Grace’s breast, down to her stomach, she whimpers, her feet curling into the mattress, her toes clawing at the bedding. Yet Anissa is far from done. 

Anissa’s mouth finally moves from sweeping along her waistline down between her legs, where she is by this point dripping wet. Without preamble, she licks along her outer folds, nosing the scent of her slick. The onslaught makes Grace scream.

Anissa pulls back with a damningly sexy smirk on her face. “Don’t wake the neighbors, baby girl,” she teases, and Grace finds her charming and infuriating.

Grace pulls her head back down to her dripping walls. “Stop talking and put your mouth to good use,” she gasps indignantly.

Anissa dives back immediately, alternating between tonguing over Grace’s slick and nosing into her folds. The sheer ferocity with which Anissa devours her makes Grace squirm and whimper. Though that’s what Anissa is going for, of course., That she is the center of Anissa’s attention drives Grace insane with lust.

“Ah, ah, Anissa—” she gasps brokenly, destroyed and put back together underneath Anissa’s hands and mouth.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Anissa replies, her mouth looking obscenely wet. Grace feels the urge to cover her hands with her face, but doing so would mean taking them off Anissa’s head, which Grace cannot bring herself to do.

She will become spoiled rotten underneath Anissa’s love, and Anissa knows it. Grace’s back arches with the knowledge.

Anissa slips her tongue wholly inside of Grace, reaching a place she never knew anyone could, and Grace shatters, moaning hoarsely. Her toes curl as Anissa swirls that infuriating tongue inside her. One long, elegant finger reaches for Grace’s clit and plays with it, alternating between gentle strokes and rougher swipes. Grace cannot stop shivering. She squirms underneath the passionate attention, her legs swinging off the bed, her toes curling in ecstasy.

“Please, _please!_ Anissa!” Grace begs, hoping that Anissa will stop teasing.

Anissa, beautiful, selfless, Anissa, with her roguish charm and her bright heart, doesn’t need Grace to articulate the desires behind her desperate pleas. She already knows what Grace wants and hums, and does not stop the movement of her finger or her tongue.

She will make Grace wait, because she knows that Grace does not believe herself worthy of pleasure. If her tongue and body can persuade Grace otherwise, she will use this night and every night hence to make it happen.

Grace is moving so rapidly on the bed that Anissa fears she will rip the bedding off, which would spell disaster for the sheets come morning. And still, Anissa does not cease the movements of her tongue.

It is as if Anissa is finding her home inside Grace — inside the wet folds, whispering and praying for a reprieve, finding solace, looking for answers no one else can give her. Grace is not arrogant enough to believe that she can provide them to Anissa, but a tear leaks out anyway. For so long Grace has felt lesser; not just around Anissa, but in general. Not good enough for someone as bright as Anissa. Not good enough for anyone, really.

But here’s this beautiful, clever, selfless girl devouring her anyway, and Grace realizes that Anissa’s desperation is borne out of both desire and loneliness. It is a loneliness that they share.

And Grace was wrong to walk away from her because of her own pain.

She cradles Anissa’s head in her hands. “I’m here, Anissa, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, darling,” she cries out, her attempt to comfort interspersed with gasps of longing.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Anissa carefully inserts a finger inside Grace. One finger remains on her clit. Anissa sits up and licks her lips, and Grace blushes furiously underneath her gaze. Anissa takes Grace’s (weak, unsteady) legs and wraps them around her own hips. Like this, Grace is bared to Anissa’s hunger, and she could not be happier about it.

The finger inside Grace moves steadily in and out, until Anissa deems her ready to take another. She slides two fingers in simultaneously. Anissa alternates between keeping them inside while she rubs Grace’s clit, and scissoring them in and out. Both actions are clearly designed to drive Grace crazy.

“I can’t, I can’t, I—” Grace screams out to the ceiling, no longer worried or ashamed about who could hear or how unsightly she must look.

“You look so fucking gorgeous like this, Grace,” Anissa says in awe. If Grace could think straight, she’d have scoffed at the prospect of looking “gorgeous” while her hair is matted and her back is drenched in sweat, but all she can think about is Anissa’s fingers taking her apart.

Anissa is relentless at this point. She pounds her fingers inside, stretches Grace’s walls without shame, almost viciously, but ever lovingly. There’s no going back for either of them. Anissa will demand pleasure from Grace’s body, no matter how embarrassing it is for Grace, or how unused she is to being under the spotlight like this. She’s inserted a third finger inside Grace, and curls all three fingers in and out, all the while whispering praise and affection right into Grace’s ear.

Grace cannot hide how she falls apart.

“Later, I’m going to hold your wrists and fuck you into the mattress, just like this,” Anissa states hungrily, her eyes shining at the sight of Grace clamping up on her fingers.

Grace burns with _want_. How can she have gone on this long without Anissa’s fingers inside her? She thinks that she’ll need this every day, at least once. Maybe Anissa can slam her against the wall, amidst the shadows, and fuck her on her fingers, just like this, while telling Grace how she was made to be fucked.

It is with that thought that Grace shudders and comes. It is unending, and borders on pain. Anissa keeps going even as Grace hits the peak of her climax. She is too gone at this point to be embarrassed about screaming, or to feel humiliation at the tears leaving tracks on her face. She knows Anissa will kiss them off.

Through orgasm, Grace can hazily witness Anissa staring at her with more love than anyone ever has (or anyone ever will), and it is that love, the one that has taken her apart, which brings her back down to earth.

Gently, Anissa eases her fingers out of Grace, and plops down next to her with a pleased huff. Grace is still shaking through the aftershocks of her orgasm, and Anissa careens a soft hand down her back to calm her. They stay like this, bathing in the stillness, the quiet, breathing each other in.

Anissa’s hand stops its journey, and Grace turns to look at her. “You know we still have a lot to talk about,” Grace murmurs, though her eyes drop to Anissa’s lips, and lower, traversing the divine curves of her body.

Anissa smiles lazily. “I know we do.”

Grace sits up, and moves on top of Anissa, nosing down her body, stopping between the honey of her thighs. She whispers into them: “But we can talk later. After. After I show you just how good you’ll look begging on _my_ tongue,” she says, before she dives in to taste her. She’ll lovingly wreck Anissa with her mouth, before fucking her until the sun rises. Return the heavenly pleasure she bestowed upon her a thousand fold.

Anissa gasps, and Grace realizes that this was what she was born to do.


End file.
